


The meteor

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky will have to remember to piss Bridge off more often.





	The meteor

Sky walked into the bedroom and was immediately slammed against the wall, lips crashing into his. Bridge pulled back, a fire ablaze in his eyes. Big green orbs burned brightly at him, questioning.

Sky nodded, not needing words to understand. Bridge was frustrated and needed to vent. Sky wasnt about to blame him. 

Bridge was rough, biting at Sky's neck as he pulled the blue shirt off. He wrapped his arms around Sky, scratching at his back, as he continued biting down the front. A well placed bite at the hollow of Sky's hip made them both moan. Bridge took a hold of the rim of Sky's pants and yanked them down.

Sky grabbed naked hands with his. "Don't hurt yourself." 

Bridge scoffed. "This is nothing compared to what I already feel." 

Sky was about to protest, but lost all coherent thought as Bridge took his cock into his mouth. He bent double, fingers finding their way into Bridge's hair. 

"Woah." Sky whispered breathlessly.

Bridge began to suck with no regard to the pain it would cause him later. Sky pulled at Bridge's hair to keep himself from bucking his hips. 

Bridge picked up the pace, and Sky couldn't stop himself. He pushed Bridge's head closer, and smashed his pelvis into the boy's face as he went over the edge. He sank to the floor, shaking legs giving way. It was a few minutes before either of them were able to move. 

Bridge regained his senses first. He got up, grabbing his gloves off the bed before heading towards the door. 

"Bridge-" Sky began, but couldn't find the words to say.

"I'm going to the infirmary. I'm going have a hell of a headache when this catches up with me. But I'm not done with you yet. We will continue this when you get back from destroying that damn meteor."


End file.
